


What Is It Like?

by RayshumKayani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayshumKayani/pseuds/RayshumKayani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do if your heart just isn't made to feel anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is It Like?

She saw people around her who wore things they liked, wrote things they liked, did things they liked and were passionate about. Her friends have display picture of things that meant something to them, posted statuses on social media that had meaning and had blogs or followed blogs about things they were passionate about. She looked upon these people and she felt envy. Because she could not care. Try as she did she just could not muster up any deep or lasting interest in anything.

She tried, you know. She did try. She would look around herself in the wide open world and find something or someone that would spark something in her and for a while she would be happy, immersed in the world that the spark would show her. But it was too brief. And sooner than she would like, she would feel herself slipping back into the ennui that she was so familiar with. She would try to hold on to the feeling by forcing herself to get involved in the elements of the interests she had but it would not work. She could feel nothing.

She wondered about herself sometimes. She asked herself; am i empty? Have I no passion? What is it like to be filled with a fire and a burning desire for something? What is like to go wild with obsession? What is it like to have a talent that one could lose themselves in?

And the biggest question of all.........does this mean she can not love?


End file.
